


Family Life

by Transformer_Fan_Girl_01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01/pseuds/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01
Summary: Sequal to Wait Optimus is what.This is about there family and what they do.





	1. The family

Well we start are story with a house with to stories and has a family of 6.  
The carrier of the house is Artemis, the sire of the house is Ratchet and they have 4 sparklings  
3 girl triplets and one boy the girls are the oldest.  
The girls names are Starlight, Sunburst, and Moonshine and the only boy in the house's name is Orion. The reason for each name was because the triplets happened to be in different colors and they wanted the names to match some how and the reason for Orion is because it is the name Artemis would of been called if she was a he.   
So let's start the story shall we right now the mate’s are trying to put their creations to bed but they say they won't until they sing a lullaby. So Artemis and Ratchet sung a lullaby for them.  
And they went to sleep. So the couple went to there room to sleep but Ratchet had some paperwork to finish because he became the head of a hospital so he had to finish some important work so Artemis went to bed early because she had to work in the morning.

When morning came Ratchet and Artemis went to there jobs and the babysitter was at there house watching the kids. And the babysitter is none other than Arcee. When she got in the house she went to the kitchen and seated up 4 cubes of energon on the table and then called the kids down.


	2. Sugar rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets see if Arcee can handle 4 sugar rushed kids.

CHAPTER 2  
Well the couple is still at work and Arcee was just cleaning the house of rust . but with the kids find their candy they start to gobble it down then there optices got huge and brighter they started to shout and scream and race around the house. When Arcee saw what they got into she had a face of horror on her face because she just realized she had 4 kids with a sugar rush and that was not good. When she tried to catch them they just ran away from her then she had an idea  
She called out and said come out and we can play a game. After she said that they all came because they were curious. Then Arcee brought out an old game she used to play when she was a youngling it was a game of something like twister except more then 2 can play up to 6 can play at the same time so when she said whoever wins gets to chooses what video they get to watch before recharge time. That got there attention pretty quick so when they started playing it was down to 2 siblings. Starlight and Orion when the next move came up Starlight fell over so Orion won and he chose to watch a adventure video to watch so when it was over Arcee told them to go get ready for bed because their Creators were coming home so they all dashed to get ready for bed.Ratchet and Artemis came home and went to their creations room and saw that Arcee was telling the story of how they ended the war when the store was over the kids saw their creators in the doorway and cheered that they were finally home. While Arcee saw was a great big happy family and then it was time for Arcee to go and go home the kids said good bye and Ratchet and Artemis said thank you. Then the creators turned to their creations and said they were going to go see bumble bee in the morning and the kids cheered and then said goodnight Mamma. Goodnight dada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well you already now what the next chapter is about so till next time


	3. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see what happens when they are with Bumblebee.

CHAPTER 3  
When the kids woke up they all ran to their creator’s room and started to jump up and down shouting “TIME TO GET UP.”

When Ratchet and Artemis woke up Ratchet had an exasperated look on his face. While Artemis has an amused look on her face and gets up and goes to the kitchen to 

make them some energon. 

When Ratchet got up he went up behind Artemis and puted his arms around her waist and kissed her.

“Eeeeeeewwwwwwwww. Please don’t do that is yucky.” said Sunshine.

“Well why don’t you just close your optics.” said an amused Ratchet.

When they finished there energon they all went outside and Ratchet and Artemis Transformed into their alt mode and asked the kids to get in so when they were in they road to Bumblebee’s house.

When they got there the kids all ran to the door and knocked.

When the door opened there was Bumblebee with a smile on his face.

“Why hello younglings.” said Bumblebee.

“Hi are you really the scout that helped Sire and Carrier beat the decepticons?!” said all the femme’s.

“Why yes I am.” said Bumblebee. “And why don’t you all come in.”

“Thanks Bee for letting us visit our kids wanted to meet you.” said Artemis. “It is no problem at all I love youngling and you know it I would not mind to younglingsit some time.”said Bumblebee.

“Um excuse me but do you have something we could play with sir.” said Orion politely.

“Well we could go to the back and play a game I played and it is fun. Want to try.” said Bumblebee.

“Yes please.” said Orion.

All of them go outside. But Bumblebee goes to Ratchet and Artemis.

“Well you got a Polite little mech don’t you.” said an amused Bumblebee.

“Yes I know he got that from Artemis.”said an amused Ratchet.

“Hay it is not bad to be polite sometimes.” said Artemis pretend hurt.

“Oh but Artemis you are always to formal and Polite.”said Ratchet in a matter of fact tone.

When they were done having their conversation. Bumblebee went to the kids and is going to tell them what the game is. 

“Ok kids the game is scout. What you have to do is hide will I try to find you and here are some things you can do you can Move from place to place but you must make 

sure I don’t see you or I will catch you. And if I do you have to help me find the others ok go.” said Bumblebee

All the kids run and hide. Now Bumblebee is hunting down the kids he goes over to the couple and looks behind the and there is little Sunshine and then he caught her and 

she squealed and giggled and said “You got me.” So now they are now looking for another “victim” so the next they find is Moonburst up in a tree and she did the same  
thing as what Sunshine did and said.

Now they are hunting again and then they found somebot behind one of the bushes and it was Starlight. But when they looked around some more they can’t find Orion. 

What they do not know is he is in plane sight and the couple are just laughing it up because Orion was on ……………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think he is.


	4. Where is Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Orion is hiding.

“What are you laughing at you two?” said a confused Bumblebee.

“We can’t tell you or you will no where Orion is hiding.” said an amused Artemis.

Bumblebee feels like he should know where he is bit can’t find him any where because he looked behind the tree near the couple and he still can’t find him.

“Alright I give up where are you little rascal.” said an impressed Bumblebee.

When Bumblebee said that what he didn’t expect was to have a face full of a youngling.

“Hello.” said a giggling Orion. 

“Wha-wait you were on my helm? How did you get up there without me feeling it.” said a shocked Bumblebee.

“Well……. “ said Orion.

(flashback)

“Carrier can you lift me and put me on his helm.” whispered Orion pointing at Bumblebee.

“Why sure bitlit.” said an amused Artemis.

(end of Flashback)

“...........and that is how I got on your helm.” said Orion in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Well you win now shall we go inside and watch a movie.” said Bumblebee who is still confused.

“Yeah.” said all the kids.

And they all run in and go sit down on the couch.

“Well what should we watch kids.” said Bumblebee.

“Orion should pick since he won the game. Right girls.” said Starlight.

“Yep.” said the other two.

“OK, we will watch…………. Blues clues.” said an excited Orion.

“Yeah.” said all the girls.

So while they are watching their movie the adults talked in the kitchen.

“Well bumblebee would you mind watching the kids tomorrow because it is our anniversary of when we bonded and we wanted to go out together.” said Ratchet.

“Sure I would love to.” said Bumblebee.

When that was over and when the movie was over. Ratchet, Artemis and the kids went home and went to bed till the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like the kids will be baby sited by bumblebee now what challenge should bumblebee face guys.


	5. Bumblebee babysit's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well what will happen

When it became day Artemis woke up and went to make breakfast and then she heard the doorbell ring.

“Coming.” said Artemis.

When she opened the door there stood Bumblebee ready to babysit.

“Hi Artemis I am ready to watch the kids so you and Ratchet can go on your date.” said Bumblebee.

“Thank you so much Bumblebee.” said Artemis.

They walk inside then the kids came running down and went to the kitchen in their spots to what for mommy to put the food on the table. 

“Kids guess who is here.” said Artemis.

She stepped sideways and the kids saw Bumblebee and they jumped at him and gave him a big huge.

“Yeah.” said all the kids.

“Are you going to watch us today.” said Orion.

“Yes I will.” said a shocked Bumblebee. 

He is shocked he did not see that coming. 

“Well bye kids me and sire are going out be good to Bumblebee ok.” said Artemis.

“Yes carrier.” said all the kids.

Artemis and Ratchet left and now the kids are finished with breakfast.

Bumblebee is watching a movie but what he does not know is that the kids some oh got candy.

And are now having a sugar rush.

“Hey siblings want to play a prank on Bumblebee.” said Orion. (Me: the reason he is suggesting it is because he is in a sugar rush if he wasn't he would never do it.)

“Yeah let's prank the Bee.” said the girls.

So they start by putting a bucket of glue on top of the door and then the girls grabbed pink feathers and were waiting for Orion to tell be that the girls needed his help.

“Bee the girls need your help they are in there.” said Orion.

“Ok.” said Bumblebee.

When Bee walked in the glue dropped all over him and the girls throw the pink feathers at him and now he was cover in pink feathers. But the face was what got all the kids 

to laugh was because there was a face of uterdisbelife on his face.

“Look at his face.” said the youngest girl.

“I know.” said all the others.

“Well looks like I need a bath when I get home you little rascals.” said Bumblebee.

After that they watched a movie until Artemis and Ratchet got home.

“We are home.” said Artemis.

“Yeah.” said the kids.

And they jumped on them and hugged them.

“Well Bee how did the beha-.” said ratchet but he stopped and his Optics widened when he saw Bumblebee.

“Bumblebee what happened.” said an amused Artemis and Ratchet.

“Lets just say I got pranked.” said Bumblebee. “Well bye and see you all soon.”

Bee left and Artemis and Ratchet puted the kids to sleep and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well will happen I will let you choose.


	6. Artemis takes Orion to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it is in the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was late had homework been driving me craze.

“Come on Orion we need to get to my job and you need to be quit ok.” said Artemis.

“Yes carrier.” said Orion.

They walked in the the library and Artemis held Orion's hand and led him to the front desk and she checked in for work. They walked in the back room and Artemis went to 

a desk and is sorting the data-pads. Orion went and looked around and then he saw something that catches his eye and grabs it and went to his carrier.

“Carrier what is this?” said Orion.

Artemis looks and when she saw it she smiled.

“That my creation is the history of the war from the beginning and to the day it ended.” said Artemis. 

“Really.” said Orion with wide optics.

“Yes.” said Artemis chuckling.

“Can I read it please?” said Orion.

“Why not.” said Artemis.

She went back to her work will Orion went to a quiet corner and read.

2 hours passed and Artemis finished her work and called out to her creation.

“Orion it is time to go.” said Artemis.

“Coming. Can I borrow this book please?” asked Orion.

“Sure, now let's go home.” said Artemis.

They went home when they got there what they saw shocked them there in the middle of the house was none other then ratchet tied up with the girls eating sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well lets see how ratchet got in that situation next chapter


	7. author alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read

I will not be writing till the next school year because i need to study for exams.  
but thank you for your time and support and compliments.

yours truly, Transformer_Fan_Girl_01


	8. Ratchet takes the girls to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I am back and read to wright again.  
> And this chapter you can guess what it is it is in the title.

The same day that Artemis took Orion to work.

Ratchet took the girls to work and let's see what’s going on shall we.

When they got to the clinic Ratchet went into the storage room to make sure they have anof supplies. While he was doing that the girls started to look for something and they 

found what they were looking for and the girls looked at each other and grin an evil grin.

“Well look at we have here.” said Starlight as she lifted a key from under her father's desk.

“Indeed my older sis.” said Sunburst with joy.

“Can we just get the candy know that we got the key.” said Moonshine with impatience.

“Fine!” said the two older sisters.

They walked up to their father's desk drawer that has their prize.

When they opened it there sat boxes of rust stick’s with different textures like soft, crunchy, original, and gooey.

They went and eaten there prize and they eached ate 15 rust stick’s each.

Then they turned to each other slowly and grinned and started plotting.

Meanwhile Ratchet got out of the storage closet then realized it was quiet to quiet.

Then he took a step forward and he heard a snap he looked down and there were his pede is a string that was snapped in two.

Then as he looked up there was a bucket of glitter glue that was poured on him and know he is all glittery and not just and glitter it was pink glitter.

Then his daughters looked at him and they all started giggling.

He just rolled his optics and gave each of them something and the girls looked at it disgusted because in the hands was a mops and some cleaning supplies to clean up their 

mess. And after they were done they went home and ratchet went to clean up his armor and the girls went to the tv to watch something.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter lets see what happens when the kids get a sugar rush shall we.


End file.
